


You Set My Soul Alight

by falloutjulia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutjulia/pseuds/falloutjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase lands a job as a servant for a very rich and successful family, the Matsuoka family. Haruka soon finds out he was hired solely to serve their son, Rin Matsuoka. Haruka dislikes him at first, but he ends up spending a little bit too much time with him, which changes his thoughts completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set My Soul Alight

Haruka Nanase found himself standing in front of one of the biggest houses he has ever seen. He stared in awe at the beauty of the house and suddenly felt his stomach twist in fear. Honestly, he wasn't so sure how he got accepted to work here. He felt like he was so ordinary, not even worthy of being a servant here. He just wanted to make some money, and have somewhere to stay, so this seemed very promising. As long as he didn't majorly screw up he could seriously enjoy living here. Working in a mansion definitely has its advantages.

The family who lived here was known as the Matsuoka family. They had an older son, Rin, and the younger daughter, Gou. They were known as being very successful in the business world and as actors. Just thinking about how talented they must be made Haru feel like nothing. Haru began the long trip up to the giant front doors and stared at the doors like an idiot. _Just ring the doorbell already._ Haru took a deep breath and pushed the button down, the ringing of bells followed right after. The door swung open seconds after he rung the doorbell and a tall man who appeared to be one of the other servants answered.

"Come right in, the Matsuoka's said they were expecting you." the man bowed.

Haru nodded in response and he made his way down the large room. He stared up at the high ceilings and fancy furniture that filled the room. He looked to his left to see a lady sitting on a leather couch. It must be Mrs. Matsuoka...

"Hello dear!" She called from the couch and motioned him over. Haru awkwardly walked over and politely gave her a bow.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Haru said, trying to keep a calm voice.

"It is so wonderful to meet you as well, Haruka. I'm so glad we found someone like you to assist us. I hope the short notice wasn't troublesome for you." She smiled widely.

"Oh, don't worry I had no troubles." Haru grinned.

"That's good to hear, now let me introduce you to who you will be working for."

Haru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What does she mean by that? So he is only going to be responsible for one person or something?

Haru looked up as he heard footsteps entering the room. Haru was suddenly in sight of who seemed to be their son, Rin. He was dressed in a fancy suit and tie, which contrasted his long messy hair. His eyes seemed to glow when he laid his glance on Haru, and he tilted his head slightly. He definitely looked like a rich kid, more like a model or something actually.

Rin's voice suddenly filled the room, "Hey, I'm Rin, what's your name?"

Haru stared at him for a second and realized he needed to give him a response, "Haruka Nanase."

"Haruka? Sounds kind of girly if you ask me. How about I call you Haru instead?"

Of course he thought Haru's name sounded like a girl. _Everybody_ does.

"Yeah that's fine." Haru sighed.

Haru didn't realize Rin gradually got closer to him and he looked up to see Rin was a bit taller than him. He felt kind of intimidated by Rin looking at him with burning eyes, and he felt very under dressed, considering he was just wearing casual clothes. They said they would give him a special uniform though. Maybe he'll fit in a bit better then.

"Here, you can come with me and I'll show you where your room is." Rin's voice was smooth, and his eyes were shining.

Haru followed the other man through the long hallways of the house and up a flight of stairs. He ended up in a decent sized room with minimal furniture. It wasn't great, but it was definitely manageable. Haru put his bag on the floor, which did not contain much considering everything he would need is provided by the family.

Haru's thoughts were intruded by the voice of the man who was still with him,

"For now on you will be my servant and you will fulfill any tasks I may request from you. Understand?" Rin said in a serious tone.

Haru nodded, a bit surprised with his words. "I understand."

"Now, here is your uniform," Rin handed Haru a pile of clothing. "You'll look much better in these." Rin gave Haru a grin and got up to leave the room, winking on the way out without saying anything else. Haru wasn't so sure how he felt about this guy.

~

After getting changed in the formal, very high-class looking suit, Haru ended up visiting Rin many times to take care of anything he needed. This seemed like it wouldn't be too hard, but he proved himself wrong. Rin seemed to need him for everything and anything. It seemed as if he couldn't manage to do anything himself. Did Haru really get hired just to do these stupid tasks? Haru was also assigned to help clean up Rin's bedroom, the bathroom, and do his laundry. It was not fun, but it was his job. At least he didn't screw up yet.

Rin especially seemed to like to talk to Haru though. He always made unnecessary remarks and teased Haru continually. He was starting to get on Haru's last nerve by the end of the day. When Haru visited Rin once again at the end of the day to bring him his dinner, he paced around his room trying to make sure everything was in place. Rin was sitting on his bed and smirked as he said, "Aw, look at you scurrying around like a little bunny." Haru felt his cheeks flush at the remark and bit his lip. He usually didn't judge people to harshly, but he couldn't stand this guy. Everything about him made Haru angry.

Haru was eventually dismissed and was relieved to be away from him. The tension was awkward, and he didn't like it one bit. He managed to calm himself down, but suddenly realized the usual pendant that was on the chain around his neck was gone. He frantically felt around his bed and realized it must have fallen off somewhere in Rin's room, considering he remembered it was on his neck before he went to give him his dinner. Normally he wouldn't stress so much over a simple piece of jewelry but this was something that he really cared about. He questioned if he should go back to Rin's room really quick, he probably wouldn't mind right? Or maybe he would, and Haru would be in big trouble. He decided to risk it though, and quietly sprinted out of the room.

Once he reached Rin's room he peeked through the slightly open doorway and noticed he was not in the usual spot of his bed. Haru sighed in relief. He must have left for now. He tiptoed into the room and noticed the bathroom door was closed. He must be in the bathroom, and this means he doesn't have much time. Haru searched around the floors as fast as he could, and was caught by surprise when he saw the pendant lying next to the bedpost. He snatched it and thought of how glad he was it wasn't gone forever. He was about to turn back and leave the room when a sudden sound of a door flying open stopped him in his tracks.

Haru turned around to see a figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. It didn't take long for Haru to realize Rin was standing there with nothing on except a white towel wrapped around his waist. Haru felt his whole body freeze and he caught himself staring directly at Rin's body. He could not manage to tear his gaze away from the sight, and remained completely still with wide eyes. Rin's muscles glistened with the water from the shower and his hair was pushed back, giving Haru a clearer view of his face. He had such defined collarbones, and back muscles, and wait a minute... Haru was still staring at him.

Surprisingly enough, Rin seemed a bit frozen in place as well, he obviously was not expecting to see Haru standing in his room when he exited the shower. Haru knew he had to move, so he stepped backwards and awkwardly stuttered out a few words, "I- um sorry... I'll go." Haru finally found the motivation to get out of the bedroom and quickly made it back to his own. _I cant believe that just happened, oh my god why did that have to happen?_ He kept thinking about Rin's face, and his body. Haru couldn't understand why, but he just kept thinking about Rin. It wasn't that bad of a situation was it? He'll probably forget about it tomorrow, right? Haru crawled into the bed next to him and burried himself under all the covers. Maybe he'll just lock himself in the room and never come out. That seemed a hell lot easier than having to face Rin in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ~ So this is my first fic on this website since I just made the account, and I definitely have a lot in store for the further chapters of this story, so please don't hesitate to give me any feedback on my writing and I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
